There are mobile wireless communication devices in related art that access a specific site at predetermined time in accordance with access setting to a specific site on network to acquire data. Examples of related art are discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-185091, for example.
However, mobile wireless communication devices of related art have such problems that when a period to access a specific site is long, it is difficult for the mobile wireless communication devices to acquire latest information before moving to the outside of a range in which the mobile wireless communication devices can wirelessly communicate with a base station, that is, to an outside zone of wireless communication service. On the other hand, when a period to access a specific site is short, access is frequently performed, causing a problem of heavy battery consumption.